twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Antarun Proudson
= Antarun Proudson. = Known Information Edit Antarun was an up and coming Captain in the Amalgamation army. He rose quickly through the ranks, often credited for his calm under pressure and ability to plan ahead and perceive maneuvers. By the people and his men he was known as the Kind Captain often taking time to aid the "little folk". His men often told of how he would lead the "suicide" missions not willing to let his men die if he would not be willing to go himself. After one battle though he was Publicly arrested and taken to prison, sited as having disobeyed a direct order. Before his trial though Antarun disappeared having been broken out in the middle of the night. The only clue was that a large portion of men under him went missing as well that night. A year later Antarun resurfaced as a sort of Bandit leader that took great pleasure in doing all it could to slow the advance of the rapidly expanding Amalgamation army. His "gang" was often seen raiding supply trains for units on the way to take another village or township. Much of those same supplies would appear in that same township not long after. Though the amalgamation labeled him traitor Many of the people in the towns he aided called him Hero. Some years latter though Antarun again went missing. Some years later Antarun again reappeared in history at the doors of the newly created Castle thorn. Little was known as to why he suddenly disappeared and chose to show himself again at Castle thorn as he would not speak of the intervening years to any but the few that interviewed him in private upon his arrival. What is known is that after his discussion with those in charge he was given a place as a Captain of a small squad and named a citizen of the city state, much to the Chagrin of the Amalgamation. Here he once again proved his Prowess in wheilding men and made a name for himself Among his new found home. His end came at the hands of a leader among the Demon forces. on one particularly strong siege Antarun and many of the other leaders of the defenders came to the conclusion that the normally disorganized demons were being led by something greater. In a bid to break the siege Antarun and a small group of volunteers set out to find and kill that demon. Only one man from the party returned and with bitter sweet news related that the demon leader was indeed dead for now but so were the rest of the forces. The lone soldier Attributed the victory to the Captain Antarun. Status Edit Number of pins 2 Allies Edit * So far most of the Returned Enemies Edit * Prettry much anything Obituaries Edit Rumors Edit * On occasion, Antarun likes to dine on crushed nuts and berries...no one knows why, or if it holds any symbolic meaning... * He is half effendal. * Rumor has it that though many women are interested in him he doesn't notice. * He looks a lot like a half-dragon that newly returned, they may be related. Quotes Edit * Memorable things that your Character has said. Character Inspirations Edit A comment From John really sparked this Character and his Design. I'[ll let him tell you if he wants to. Though their are some Roman influences and obviously a little Robin hood because why not. Soundtrack Edit Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.